


Never Planned on Someone Like You

by JennDoeDMC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennDoeDMC/pseuds/JennDoeDMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finds herself on the other side of the country after agreeing to switch houses with a desperate stranger, Thea Queen, for the holidays. When she starts helping Thea’s neighbors, the Diggles, put on their annual Christmas party, she gets more than she bargained for. (The Holiday AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my story for the Olicity Fic Bang! So excited to be posting my first fic for the Arrow fandom! Many thanks to everyone who has helped me with this! Thanks to coffee-with-sunshine for being my cheerleader and to caseoflove for being my beta. Thanks to arrowgirl14 for the incredible cover!
> 
> I'll post a chapter a week until the story's finished. I hope you enjoy it! - Jenn

There was no denying that Felicity Smoak was a workaholic. Her MIT-educated, genius brain was full of ideas and she always strived to do her best work. Still, she wasn’t sure if a persistent work ethic should be punished with a required vacation. She always got the most work done when everyone was gone for the holidays. There were no co-workers around to distract her or ask her for help on their own projects. This year, however, her boss was insisting that she use up some of the six weeks of vacation she had accrued over the last few years. Her boss had even taken her work phone, tablet and laptop. It really was unfair.

She never traveled all the way home to Vegas from Boston to visit her mother for Hanukkah. They weren’t exactly a family that celebrated too much and her mother was rarely able to take off from work. As a result, she was facing a two week staycation. That word alone just seemed ridiculous to her. It’s not a vacation if you’re just staying at home.

Either way, the joke was on her boss. Even without her work resources, she had grand plans to develop a new app for the company -- an idea that had been growing in the back of her mind for awhile now.

She unlocked her front door and pushed it open to reveal a much brighter apartment than she would normally see at this hour of the night. The Christmas lights from nearby apartments illuminated her less than festive dwelling. It wasn’t that she had anything against holiday decorations, but lately they had made it difficult to even fall asleep. The balcony opposite hers was adorned with bright blinking lights and light up displays with snowmen and Santas. To be fair, it was pretty impressive how much they could fit on that tiny balcony.

Felicity dropped her keys on the table beside the door and kicked a paper on the floor as she walked into the entryway. She turned on the light before bending down to pick it up. Glancing over it and noticing who the intended recipient was, she rolled her eyes.

“This is the second time this week,” she sighed, pulling her phone out of her purse.

_Got another love letter for you today. Stop giving girls that you meet my address instead of yours. -_-_

She dropped her purse and the letter on the table and proceeded back into the kitchen. Walking over to her laptop on the counter, she booted it up and placed her phone down beside it.

Felicity turned to the fridge and opened it, deciding which leftover take out or frozen meal would be the delicacy d’jour.

She was taking a sniff of some unrecognizable Chinese food when she heard her email alert, quickly followed by her phone buzzing. She checked her phone first.

_C’mon now, I can’t have these crazy girls showing up at my place! ;)_

_I’m pretty sure some of them have been to your place before. Do they really believe that you moved to another apartment on the same floor?_

_Yea, some of them aren’t too bright… I’m already at work. I’ll come by and get it tomorrow._

_Sounds good. I’ll be here all day._

_Alright, Blondie. I’ll see you then._

She put down the phone and turned her attention to her email. It was an email from a home exchange website she vaguely remembered looking at once with her friend Caitlin. The email said she had a message from ‘tqueen95’.

_Hey, I know it’s last minute and close to Christmas, but would you be interested in switching homes for the next two weeks?_

“Damn it, Caitlin,” she groaned. This was all Caitlin’s fault. She had heard of the site from a friend, but didn’t want to advertise her own place. She argued that Felicity’s high rise was much more appealing to vacationers.

She was about to hit the reply button to inform ‘tqueen95’ that it was too short notice at this point and it wouldn’t work out, when a live chat message popped up from the bottom of the screen.

_T.Q. Please, I’m desperate._

Felicity paused for a second, slightly taken aback at this person’s forwardness. She then took a quick look around her apartment, considering the impeccable timing of T.Q.’s message.

_F.S. You’ll have to excuse me, but you’re not like running from the law or something are you?_

She hardly wanted to be involved with aiding and abetting a criminal.

_T.Q. Ha. Not exactly. Trying to avoid an overbearing mother._

_F.S. Now that I can sympathize with._

_T.Q. So, is that a yes?_

_F.S. Not yet. I mean if I’m going to have a stranger in my house, I’d feel more comfortable knowing a little more about you. Don’t you want to know more about me before just turning over your keys?_

_T.Q. Nah, I do this all the time._

_F.S. Oh._

_T.Q. I promise I’m normal. Just trying to get away from family drama. I need somewhere to get away for a couple of weeks._

Felicity thought of the possibilities. Being able to get away and work with no interruptions? That sounded like heaven. If she stayed in Boston, she’d end up having to go to the singles holiday party that Caitlin always insisted on dragging her to. The ungodly amount of mistletoe they had was something she would rather avoid this year.

_F.S. Where do you live?_

_T.Q. Starling City_

The other side of the country? That would certainly be the opposite of a staycation. But she didn’t want to totally change her plans for her time off.

_F.S. Do you have a good area where I could get work done? LIke a home office I could use?_

_T.Q. Oh yea! It’ll be nice to see it finally get used for it’s actual purpose._

_F.S. So, when do we switch?_

_T.Q. Tomorrow too soon?_

Felicity sat there for a moment thinking about how she was never this spontaneous or impulsive. Was this really something she wanted to do? Could she pack in time? Would there even be flights available? Oh my god, how much would they cost? There was no way she would have time to research which airport would be the cheapest one to fly into if there was more than one in the area.

A nagging voice in the back of her head grew louder and said ‘who cares?’.

_F.S. Tomorrow’s perfect!_

*****

There was no way this was the correct address.

Felicity rechecked the email from Thea on her phone and put it into Google maps to confirm that she was indeed standing in front of the young woman’s home. She peered through the gate posts and all she could think was, ‘Thea is gonna be so disappointed when she sees my place.’

Not that there was anything wrong with her place. She lived in a high rise in Boston damnit! And while her place was nice and newly renovated, the high cost of her unit was due to it’s location, not it’s size. However, it was just enough room for one. Felicity wasn’t sure how one person lived in a place this big. Maybe looks were deceiving and it wasn’t all that big once you got inside.

There was only one way to find out.

She pulled up the email once more and got the code for the front gate. She had just assumed it was a building entry code, not a security code to a mansion’s driveway gate. She carefully typed in the four digits and walked towards the front door as the gate opened.

She found the house key in the planter, unlocked the door and walked into the grand foyer. Her jaw dropped all the way to the shiny marble floor.

It turned out in this house, looks were not deceiving at all.

The place was huge. She felt like she was at a vacation resort somewhere, although it was completely devoid of other people. And fruity drinks. She could fix at least one of the two.

She didn’t even know where to start. Part of her just wanted to run all over the house like a kid hopped up on way too much sugar. The other part of her felt like she was in a museum and didn’t want to touch or break anything.

Felicity finally put down her bags before beginning her tour of the house.

She first came across the living room filled with beautiful white furniture and a big screen TV. The windows along the wall looked out over the backyard and she saw an indoor pool. She hadn’t even considered bringing a suit, but she wasn’t going to miss out on taking a dip. Thank god for online shopping and free two-day shipping.

Next up was the state of the art kitchen that would be a Top Chef’s dream. It looked like it belonged in a restaurant with all the latest and greatest appliances. She lamented the fact that none of this would get used during her stay, at least not to it’s full potential. Given past experiences, she knew better than to try cooking anything on her own.

She made her way up the staircase that arched over the foyer and began to poke around. She came across four separate bedrooms that she assumed were guest rooms. Some of them looked like they were regularly stayed in, but they were clearly not the master bedroom.

She finally came to the office. It would be absolutely perfect to work in. The desk looked like it rarely got any use, but was certainly big enough for her to spread everything out and get work done.

She turned away from the office and looked around the corner. In the rapidly dwindling daylight she saw the master bedroom, and a bed fit for a queen.

She slowly walked in and flicked on the lights. The California King sized bed was covered in pillows and looked incredibly inviting. Her inner child took over as she ran and leapt onto the bed, softly landing on the mountain of pillows.

Felicity laid there for a few minutes reveling in the absolute comfort she would have for the next two weeks.

She felt herself starting to doze off, but her rumbling stomach reminded her that it had been hours since she had last eaten. She also wanted to try and get a little work done tonight, or at least set up her things on the desk in the office. She swung her feet to the floor and was startled by a knock on the front door downstairs.

She froze for a moment. Had she forgotten to close the gate? Should she just ignore it? What if it was a solicitor or some criminal seeking refuge?

The knocking persisted and got louder so she decided to carefully make her way downstairs.

“Who is it?” Felicity called out.

“It’s me. I just called you,” came a voice from the other side of the door.

“Who?” she asked, as she continued inching towards the door. She was pretty sure she hadn’t missed a call, and besides, who would be around here that she knew?

“Speedy, open the door!” the voice cried out, growing more impatient.

“Speedy? Is this some sort of drug related thing?” she replied, pulling up just short of the door, unsure if she should really be engaging with a stranger.

“Thea, I forgot my key and I can’t find your spare. Let me in. Or so help me I will pee all over your precious flowers out here. You know I will.”

“If you do, I’ll call the cops to arrest you for indecent exposure!” she cried as she wrenched open the door. She was met with a beautiful pair of confused blue eyes belonging to an equally beautiful man. And it looked like he had brought dinner.

“You’re not Thea. Or if you are, I am way more tired and worn out than I thought I was,” said the stranger wearily.

“Nope, not Thea. Although after checking this place out, it does seem good to be her,” she replied, looking back into the house.

“Is she here?”

“She’s in Boston.”

He cocked his eyebrow in question. “Who are you and what are you doing in her house?”

“Oh right. I’m Felicity! I promise I’m not a squatter or an intruder or anything. She knows I’m here. We switched places. Not like Freaky Friday or anything. She’s staying at my place in Boston and I’m here.”

She watched him stand there with his eyebrows raised until she pressed her lips together effectively cutting off her rambling. She shifted her feet, still holding onto the door, waiting for him to break the silence.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

“Do you know when she’ll be back?”

“Two weeks.”

“Damn it, Thea!” he yelled, startling Felicity. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK. If I talk to her, should I tell her you came by? Although that seems kind of pointless considering I don’t even know who you are.”

“Oliver. I’m Thea’s brother. Don’t worry about telling her. Hopefully I’ll get a hold of her first.”

He began to walk away but turned back towards Felicity. He started to reach into his bag and she was hoping he would leave some food. It would save her some nonexistent time and energy by not having to call for take out.

“Sorry to disturb your evening, Felicity. Thea and I usually have dinner together on Wednesdays,” he said and pulled out a bottle of wine. “I hope this makes up for the intrusion. I promise you won’t have to worry about hearing from me again.”

“Thanks. Don’t worry about it. Oh, I love red wine!” she said, taking the bottle out of his hands.

His phone began to ring and he grabbed it out of his pocket to check the caller ID.

“I’ve gotta go. Enjoy the wine and welcome to Starling City, Felicity.”

She waved at him and watched him walk away, picking up on his phone conversation.

“Hey. Thea’s not here. I’ll be home to cook dinner soon.”

Home. Of course someone that gorgeous had someone waiting for him at home. Someone that he would cook for. Meanwhile, her date would be red wine and takeout.

She took a glance at the label as she shut the door. Royal Winery. She had never heard of them before, but to be honest, she wasn’t exactly a wine connoisseur. She usually just picked up something that had a pretty label on it.

Felicity walked into the kitchen, set the bottle down, and began her search for a bottle opener and wine glasses. She poured herself a glass and took a sniff and then a sip. It was some of the best wine she had ever had.

Her work could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

If this was what all vacations were like, Felicity would consider taking more of them. Sleeping in this bed was like sleeping on a cloud. She loved her bed back home, but she couldn’t remember the last time she woke feeling this rested.

And it was only 6:30 am. Damn time difference.

Although, she couldn’t complain. She had a whole day ahead of her to get work done.

She lazily stretched her arms above her head, a satisfied smile on her face, before sitting up and getting out of bed.

She grabbed her laptop and padded downstairs to the kitchen in search of coffee. Setting the laptop down and logging in, she turned to the counter to find an intimidating combo coffee and espresso machine. Always up for a challenge and never one to shy away from technology, she found the coffee and took on the task of making her morning brew.

As it percolated, Felicity turned back to her laptop to remotely log in to work. Her network at home had been custom-made to streamline the arduous task. Thea’s system clearly did not have the same bandwidth.

She sat there watching the progress bar cycle through for nearly a minute before deciding a watched pot never boils. She grabbed her freshly brewed coffee and went to sit down on the couch, facing the giant windows as the morning light was just starting to show.

Curling her legs underneath her, she snuggled into her oversized hoodie from MIT. Her ex had taken his back when they broke up in college, but she still loved wearing a hoodie that engulfed her so she had bought her own. It wasn’t quite the same as one that was well worn, but she had made do.

She took in the heavenly aroma of her coffee and gently blew on it to cool it down before taking the first sip. And what a heavenly sip it was.

She moaned and made other noises that she was pretty sure she had only made in bed before.

Of course the coffee was amazing. Judging from the rest of the house, Thea could clearly afford the best.

Apparently her brother could too. The wine he had left her the night before had been amazing. She had made a mental note to look up the label to see if she could even afford it, because she definitely wanted more of that...and maybe have Oliver to share it with.

No, no. He was clearly spoken for.

In an attempt to quiet her mind, she continued to savor the nectar of the gods and took in the breathtaking view in front of her.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had taken in a sunrise. To be fair, even though she was consistently up before the sun, her apartment, her work and even her commute, were surrounded by other buildings and provided a limited view.

She didn’t realize how long she had been sitting there, when suddenly the sun started to peek over the horizon. She looked down in her mug to find just a single sip left.

She tipped her mug back and got up to return to the kitchen and start her work day.

To her dismay, the remote login hadn’t worked. She was met with a pop-up that said ‘Access Denied,’ which meant only one thing -- they had locked her out.

Seriously? What company discourages employees from working too much? She wasn’t expecting to get paid overtime, she just had more ideas than forty hours a week allowed her to work out.

Well, the joke was on them. She would find another way. She’d been hacking since she was ten years old and wanted to know which teacher she would have for the upcoming school year. When she got into the system, she saw her name on the class list with the teacher that no one seemed to like. So, she figured out how to switch herself to the other class.

She had yet to find a system that she couldn’t infiltrate. She assumed her company’s network was secure, but didn’t anticipate it being something that she couldn’t handle.

Felicity got to work and started running an algorithm that would take some time to run before she could access the network. She had at least an hour to kill and thought maybe a run (OK, maybe a walk) would be nice. Her boss wanted her to take a vacation, she could at least humor him and get some fresh air for an hour, especially considering she planned to bury herself in her work for the rest of the day.

She went upstairs to change and bundle up before walking out into the chilly winter morning. OK, this was a bad idea, she thought as the gate began to open. It was much warmer indoors, only a crazy person would be outside in this weather, she thought, as the cold began to seep through her winter wear.

She was about to turn around and abandon her walk, when a golden retriever came tearing by the open gate with a young girl in pajamas in tow, chasing after the dog.

“Come back!” the girl cried as she passed.

Without thinking, Felicity darted off to follow them.

It took her a moment, but she passed the girl and caught up to the dog and grabbed the collar, effectively bringing the dog to a stop. She crouched down and began to pet it as the girl joined them with tears streaming down her face.

“Dig!” she cried as she flung her arms around the canine’s neck. “Don’t ever do that again!” She hiccuped back a few sobs before turning to Felicity.

“My dad’s gonna be so mad. I’m not supposed to take him out by myself,” she said quietly, her eyes dropping to the ground.

Felicity hadn’t spent much time around kids and wasn’t sure what to do or say, but her heart went out to the sad girl. She couldn't be much older than seven or eight.

“How about I help you take Dig home? Maybe I can help make sure he doesn’t get away again.”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” she said shyly. Felicity watched as it dawned on the girl that she had been doing just that.

“I’m Felicity. I’m just visiting. I’m staying at that house right there,” she said pointing back towards the house.

“At Miss Thea’s house?” the girl said, her face lighting up. “She’s the best!”

“Yea, she is. What’s your name?”

“I’m Sara.”

“Well, hello Sara, nice to meet you. How about we get you and Dig back home?”

Sara nodded, the tears starting to dry on her face. Felicity grabbed Dig’s collar with one hand and began to walk slightly hunched over, back in the direction from which they had run.

The two girls walked in silence past Thea’s house and had barely turned into the driveway when Felicity saw someone bolt out the front door towards them.

“Sara!” he cried out as he approached her before dropping to his knees and engulfing the girl in a bear hug. This little girl nearly disappeared inside his giant arms. “What happened?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she cried, the tears brimming back into her eyes. “Digg needed to out and I knew you were busy so I wanted to help, but I put the leash on wrong and he got away,” she sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

“It’s OK, baby,” he said, stroking her hair. He pulled back and placed his hands on her cheeks. “But don’t ever do that again, you understand? I can’t have anything happen to you,” he said, pulling her back into his arms. It took him a moment to realize that there someone else around.

“Thanks…”

“Felicity. Smoak. I’m staying next door at Thea’s for a couple of weeks."

“Ah. Another one of Thea’s mystery house guests. John Diggle,” he said, standing up.

“Wait a minute. The dog’s name is Dig Diggle? That’s so unfortunate!” she cried incredulously.

John let out a laugh.

“But he likes to dig holes!” Sara piped up.

Felicity redirected her attention back to the little girl.

“Well then I guess that’s a pretty perfect name, huh?”

Sara broke out in a grin and nodded enthusiastically.

“Honey, why don’t you go in and get ready for breakfast. I’ll be right in.”

“OK. Bye, Felicity!”  
  
“And what do you say?”

“Thanks for helping me get Dig home!”

“You’re welcome. Bye, Sara.” And the little girl ran back into the house.

Diggle turned back to Felicity.

“I really appreciate you bringing them back. Not that it’s a good excuse, but I’m a little short handed for a few days. My wife, Lyla, got called away on a last minute business trip and we’ve got our annual Christmas Eve party next week. She’s the organized one between the two of us, but now I’m the one here trying to make sure everything is ready.”

“Oh you don’t have to tell me. I have been in charge of planning tech expos and conferences and that is quite the task. One time, one of the volunteers plugged a switch back into itself! Who does that?!” she laughed. “Crashed the entire registration system and wifi network. Let me tell you, a convention center full of techies with no wifi is not a good place to be.” Felicity shuddered in recollection. She paused a minute, considering an offer. “Anything I can help with?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that. You’re on vacation,” John protested.

“Oh please. My plan for this ‘vacation’” she said making air quotes, “is to work anyway. Chasing Sara and Digg is probably the most exciting thing that will happen. Well that and Thea’s hot older brother stopping by and threatening to pee on the doorstep before leaving me with a really awesome bottle of wine,” Felicity trailed off. She looked back at John whose eyebrows were raised.

“How long have you been here?”

“About sixteen hours.”

“Well we’ve made quite an impression on you, haven’t we?” He paused, looking at her, as if something had occurred to him. “Actually you know what, I think there is something you can help me with. Why don’t you come on in and we can hash out the details. Have you had breakfast? We’re making french toast.”

“I love french toast. Unfortunately, the only time I tried to make it, I basically fried an egg on the side of the bread,” she groaned.

“Not much of a cook, huh? Oh yea, we’re both going to be able to help each other out,” he said smiling and ushering her inside.

*****

Food and wine. He put her in charge of all of the catering. She didn’t have to choose the selections or anything, just had to go and make sure everything was in order. While she might be a terrible cook, she did love to eat.

She had spent nearly the entire day before over at the Diggle’s helping John with various things for the party and around the house, even playing with Sara and Dig in the yard for a bit. She returned to Thea’s in the late evening, grateful for the pleasant company and complimentary meals.

She had collapsed into bed, her work and laptop forgotten downstairs.

And now she was headed over to Royal Winery and Catering to confirm the menu for the Diggle’s party. She was also hoping to pick up some more of that fabulous wine Oliver had left with her two nights before.

The confirmation could have been done over the phone, but when she mentioned how great the wine was, John suggested that she drive over in person.

Plus, it was a good excuse to get out of the house. She had sold her car when she moved into the city, and was excited to see a Mini Cooper similar to her old one among the numerous cars in Thea’s garage.

She pulled up to the Royal Wine and Catering restaurant and went inside.

“Welcome! Just one today?” the hostess chirped.

“Actually, I’m just here to confirm the catering for the Diggle party next week.”

The hostess turned to her computer to look up the account.

“I’ll be right back with the owner. Please, take a seat.”

Felicity hadn’t been sitting there two minutes before she heard a voice from around the corner.

“Lyla?” The voice sounded familiar. It couldn’t be…

She stood up and turned to face the gorgeous man she had briefly met the other night.

“Oliver?”

“Felicity. What are you doing here? Sorry, that was rude. It’s nice to see you again,” Oliver said. “If you’ll excuse me for just a minute, I’ve got a VIP client here to see me.”

“I think you might be looking for me,” she said tentatively. He tilted his head as his brow furrowed. “The Diggle party?” He nodded. “Digg’s a little overwhelmed with party planning. And Lyla’s gone on a business trip, so I said I’d help out,” she explained

“That was very kind of you.”

She ducked her head and blushed. “Well, I do what I can. I didn’t know you owned this place. Very impressive,” she said admiring the restaurant.

He stood there for a moment, just smiling at her.

“You know, I’m kind of busy right now - ” he started.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I hope this won’t take too long.”

“Actually, why don’t you come back tomorrow night? We can head over to the winery and you can taste the food on the menu for yourself. We can go over it carefully and give it the attention it deserves.” Was he flirting with her?

“As long as there are no nuts. Bad allergy,” she said, pointing to herself.

“Duly noted.” He continued to smile at her. “Well, stick around and have some lunch. Whatever you want, it’s on the house.”  
  
“Oh, I couldn’t do that,” Felicity began to protest.

“I insist.”

“OK, well I’m still gonna tip the servers though. I waited tables years ago and hated it when people didn’t tip for comped meals. Hello? You didn’t spend any money before!” she cried.

Oliver chuckled. “I’m sure they’ll appreciate that.”

“Real quick, before you go. Is there somewhere that I can buy more of that wine you gave me? It was really good!”

It was his turn to blush and pointed behind her.

“Our shop with all of our wine and other merchandise is over there. Enjoy your lunch, Felicity. I’ll see you tomorrow night at six?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then. Oh! Thanks for lunch in advance!”

He grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Felicity.” And with that he walked back to the catering offices.

She couldn’t help but follow him with her eyes as he walked away. Maybe this vacation wouldn’t be so boring after all.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have no idea if I’m doing this right!” Felicity exclaimed as she struggled to wrap a strand of lights around the giant Douglas Fir that had been placed in the Diggle’s living room.

“You’ve never decorated a Christmas tree before?” Sara asked, her eyebrows coming together.

“Nope, I always celebrated Hanukkah growing up, so we never had a tree to decorate.”

“Oh,” the little girl responded, then paused, like something was on her mind.

Felicity continued placing the lights and fiddling with the branches until she heard Sara again.

“You can put the star on the top of the tree this year if you want,” she offered.

Felicity stopped what she was doing to look down at Sara. She could tell by her tone that this was an important honor in the family and was touched that Sara would offer it to her after knowing her for only a few days.

“I would love to,” she replied genuinely.

Sara beamed and went back to unwrapping the ornaments and laying them out on the couch.

“Lunch is ready!” John said, walking into the living room. “Sara, go wash your hands.”

Felicity abandoned the lights, wondering how people did this every year, and followed John into the kitchen.

Meeting the Diggles had been a godsend. John made sure she was eating real food each day instead of just eating take out for every meal. She was finding that she spent most of her time at their home.

As much as she had intended to get more work done over the holiday, she was beginning to appreciate the company of her new friends. Maybe time off wasn’t so bad after all.

“I really appreciate you coming over and helping decorate. I’m used to Lyla being home and this isn’t exactly a one-person job.”

“I’m not really sure how much help I’m being, considering this is all new to me!”

“Just helping keep Sara occupied is good enough,” he laughed.

“Well I can definitely do that. She’s a great kid.”

“So, I was thinking for dinner tonight - ” he started.

“Actually, I won’t be here for dinner tonight,” she interrupted. “Your caterer, Oliver, did you know he’s Thea’s brother? Anyway, he was too busy yesterday to go over the menu, so he invited me back tonight to taste test everything.”

“Oh really?” Digg said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yea, why?” she asked.

“No reason,” he smirked as Sara came bounding into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

As Felicity sat down and took a bite of her sandwich, she wondered what exactly Digg knew that she didn’t.

*****

Felicity spent the next few hours with John and Sara helping them decorate before excusing herself to go home and get ready for her dinner with Oliver.

No, not dinner, just a food tasting. He was just doing his job, she reminded herself.

Then why was she so nervous?

Probably because he was too attractive to be roaming this earth as a mere mortal.

After her shower, she had grabbed one of the fluffy white bathrobes she had grown accustomed to since arriving at Thea’s. She was definitely going to need to get one of these when she returned home.

She started rummaging through her suitcase intent on finding the right thing to wear and soon, all of her clothes from her suitcase were strewn across the bed. What kind of outfit did she need for tonight? It was just a business dinner, right? Why did it feel like she was prepping for a date?

She shook her head clear. She was only there for two weeks. She would never see Oliver again and tonight was just part of his job.

But that didn’t mean that she had to look like a schlub.

*****

She pulled up to the restaurant a few minutes before six. The parking lot was completely empty and the lights in the restaurant were out.

Had Oliver forgotten? Or maybe he stood her up? Can you stand someone up if it isn’t a date? She didn’t even have his number to call him.

She reached down to put the car in reverse to leave, when she noticed Oliver jogging up to her car, waving his hands to get her attention.

“Hey,” he said as she got out of the car. “Sorry, I was getting ready and lost track of time.”

Finally getting a chance to look him over, she took in his crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his dark wash jeans.

He looked damn good. It took her a second to collect her thoughts. She better get good at it if she expected to have any sort of a conversation with him tonight. She did, however, feel better about her choice of a sweater and jeans.

“Oh no, that’s fine.” she said, shaking her head a bit. “The lack of cars and not seeing any lights on inside threw me off. I thought either I was in the wrong spot or you had forgotten about me,” she laughed.

“I’ve got an employee parking lot in the back,” he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Then, he got a little more serious and fixed her gaze. “And no, I couldn’t forget about you.”

Felicity paused and felt a chill run through her that had nothing to do with the slight nip in the air.

“C’mon, let’s head in,” he said, gesturing to the side of the restaurant and bringing his other hand behind her to guide her, just barely ghosting over the small of her back.

He led her through a side door into the kitchen where various plates of finger foods and other appetizers were laid out.

“OK, so here’s everything that we’ll be serving as the guests arrive and mingle. We’ve got roasted shrimp cocktail, bacon-wrapped stuffed figs, toasted ravioli, and spinach and goat cheese tartlets,” he said in a more formal tone, probably how he conducted his meetings with clients.

“It’s like you do this for a living or something,” she quipped. He exhaled, almost with a bit of a laugh and his shoulders visibly relaxed. “Oliver, this all looks incredible,” she said, causing him to shuffle his feet and look down at them, almost like he was…

Nervous? What did he have to be nervous about?

“May I?” she asked, gesturing to the food.

“Oh yea! Please, help yourself. Can I get you some wine?”

“I do love that red wine you dropped off the other night, but I’m up for trying something new. Any recommendations?”

“I think I know just the one. I’ll be right back.” He turned back to her as he walked off. “Don’t eat too much. We’ve still got dinner to eat.” And with a wink and a smile, he was gone.

Oh, this was going to be an interesting night.

*****

The food was as delicious as it looked. Her lunch the day before had been great, but this was fancy food that she usually associated with wealthy people. She could tell that the Diggle’s did well for themselves based on their home, but she had clearly underestimated the upcoming soiree.

Which brought her back to a similar dilemma she had earlier -- what was she going to wear? Diggle had most graciously extended her an invite to the party as a thank you for helping him out. But with how fancy it seemed it would be, where would she be able to find something appropriate to wear on such short notice? Let alone something that she could afford.

She shook her head slightly to bring herself back to the present.

After trying all of the appetizers (and not filling herself up as much as she wanted to), she and Oliver had taken their wine and headed outside for a walk on the grounds.

The vineyard was huge. Rows of grapes as far as the eye could see. Which wasn’t all that far considering it was dark, but the half moon was bathing the grounds in its moonlight.

“So, how long have you been open?” she asked as they continued to amble side by side.

“Almost five years. My best friend, Tommy and I, decided we wanted to make wine and between our two trust funds, we had enough to buy the land and get started.”

“Trust funds?”

“Uh, yea,” he paused, nervous again. “I guess I thought you would have figured that out from Thea’s place….I guess not.”

Felicity laughed out loud. “No I hadn’t, but everything makes more sense now.”

Oliver smiled at her.

“OK, so you and Tommy use your fortunes…”

“Trust funds.”

“Is there really a difference? You bought a vineyard in your twenties!” she cried.

“Fair enough,” he conceded.

“OK, so you buy the vineyard..”

“We buy the vineyard and everything is going fine, until we tried to sell the wine.”

“What happened?”

“Well we weren’t exactly businessmen, seeing as each of us had dropped out of multiple Ivy League colleges. Selling wine isn’t as easy as taking it to stores and having them sell it.”

She laughed. “No, it isn’t.”

“In the end, it was easier and faster to convert part of our building into a shop to well the wine right here, but we had a hard time getting the word out. So, we opened the cafe and added winery tours to get foot traffic through here. These days, the cafe is one of my favorites parts of this business.” He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. “We’ve got a handful of regulars that still come by that helped spread the word when we were just starting. We owe them so much. I’m not even sure we’d still be around if it wasn’t for them.”

Felicity smiled at him. “How did the catering begin?”

“Hold that thought. We’re here.”

“Here? Where’s here?”

She turned around to follow his gaze to see a beautiful gazebo lit with Christmas lights and garland. A candlelit table in the middle, set for two. A patio heater was on to keep the area warm.

“Oh, Oliver…”

“Is it too much?” he asked hesitantly.

The evening so far had been wonderful. The conversation had been easy and while she was still a little nervous, she found herself feeling more and more at ease around him. She had all but forgotten that he had someone at home.

So, what was all this for? It seemed more than just a business dinner. But it was certainly a very friendly gesture, and she could be friends with Oliver. Who said men and women couldn’t be friends? Oh what did Nora Ephron know?

She looked up and saw Oliver waiting for her response.

“No. No, it’s really beautiful.”

He smiled and seemed to relax a bit. “We just had it put in this past spring. We have weddings and other functions here occasionally, so it just made sense,” he said, leading her up the stairs and pulling out her chair for her.

As he walked around the table to take his seat, she knew she had to get the conversation back on track.

“So, the catering business,” she lead as he settled in.

“Oh right! So, we were selling wine and serving lunch and one day, one of the regulars I mentioned, said that she would be hosting an afternoon tea and asked if we could provide the food. We hadn’t even considered it before then, but it went well and we decided we liked that aspect of the business as well, so we expanded yet again.”

“I’m impressed.”

He smiled. “The first six months were tough to get through, but it was all worth it.”

“It seems to be going well now. Those appetizers were amazing.”

“Thanks. And now the main course. Dig in,” he said, picking up his fork and gesturing to her plate.

If the food was anything like the appetizers, she knew she was in for a real treat.

The first bite did not disappoint.

“Oh my gosh, this is delicious. You’re serving this at the party?”

“Oh no, this is the special chef’s tasting menu.”

“Well, my compliments to the chef,” she said distractedly as she continued to indulge on the delicacy in front of her.

“Thanks,” he said shyly, a light blush barely detectable on his cheeks from the low light.

Felicity paused with the fork halfway to her mouth. “Hold on...you cooked all of this?”

“I don’t just own and run the place,” he replied smirking, seemingly proud of what he had accomplished, but aware of what it took to get there. Could the man be any more perfect? No wonder he wasn’t available. “I actually kind of miss it. I don’t get to cook much anymore, but I still take on the occasional event. Like Digg’s since he’s a friend.”

“You made the appetizers from earlier?” He nodded. “And this dinner?” His cheeks retained their hue as he looked down at his plate.

“Oliver, you have a real talent. Did you go to culinary school?”

He shook his head. “Our housekeeper growing up, Raisa, she taught me everything I know.”

She smiled, lifting her glass of wine. “To Raisa.”

“To Raisa,” he repeated and his eyes softened as they clinked their glasses and sipped their wine.

*****

“Are you enjoying your stay in Starling?” Oliver asked. The food was long gone, but they continued to take advantage of the clear night while they enjoyed their wine and easy conversation.

“Oh yea. It’s been great getting to hang out with John and Sara. I look forward to meeting Lyla when she returns. And Thea’s place is amazing.”

At the mention of Thea, Oliver’s face fell just a bit.

“Have you talked to her at all?”

“I’ve tried to call her a few times, but she just texts back saying she’s fine.”

“What happened to make her want to leave town?” She watched him stiffen and attempted to backpedal. “Sorry that was too personal. You don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s OK. You’ve got to understand that my parents aren’t bad people, but they expect things to be a certain way sometimes. Like Thea and I joining the family business.”

“Like ‘an offer you can’t refuse’ family business?” she asked, attempting her best Godfather impression.

Oliver huffed a laugh, relieving some of the tension. “No, not like that. My dad is the CEO of Queen Consolidated.”

“ _The_ Queen Consolidated?”

“I take it you’ve heard of it.” he joked.

“I looked into a job in Applied Sciences when I graduated.”

“A smart girl, huh? Why didn’t you choose QC?”

“I decided I wanted to stay on the east coast and QC hadn’t opened their offices there yet. But we’re not talking about me. You, Thea, QC. How did you get out of the family business?”

“We’ll get to you soon enough,” he said pointedly, but lightly, and Felicity felt her face heat up. “They originally viewed the winery as a hobby and figured I’d abandon it like many things I had done before. By the time they wanted me to get my act together and join QC, the winery was doing well and I had other extenuating circumstances that made having a flexible schedule easier.”

Felicity watched him take a sip of his wine and let him collect his thoughts without interrupting.

“Since I was clearly not going to join the business, they did all they could to get Thea on the path to working there, but she wasn’t having it either. She worked here at the cafe until she graduated high school and then I made her the manager to take some of the burden off of me and Tommy. She’s happy and she’s good at it, but our parents don’t approve. My mom went as far as threatening to cut her off, apparently as an act of desperation. I suspect that’s when she contacted you.”

“Must be hard feeling all of that pressure from your family and only having one person who really gets it,” she sympathized.

He shrugged. “So, what about you?”

“Well first of all, I can’t cook.”

“Oh c’mon.”

“No, seriously. How many people do you know that have managed to burn spaghetti??” she cried.

Oliver laughed. “OK, OK. What about your family?”

She took a deep breath, preparing herself. “OK, I’ll say it fast. My dad left when I was eight and I haven’t seen him since. My mother, well she’s my mother. Sometimes she seems more interested in my love life and fashion choices than my actual accomplishments in life. But she worked her ass off as a cocktail waitress for years so I could get out of Vegas.”

“And go to Boston?”

“Yep. I graduated early and went to MIT. I liked Boston enough, so I decided to stay once I graduated.”

“Do you get to see your mom much?”

“Not as often as I should. She doesn’t get much time off and I stay pretty busy with work.”

Oliver just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

“And that’s my tragic story.”

“Felicity, I want you to know that whatever experiences you had to go through, I’m glad you did. They shaped the person you are today, and she seems to be pretty great.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” she responded thoughtfully, taking a sip of her wine.

Oliver smiled and glanced down at his watch. “Oh man, it’s almost nine,“ Oliver exclaimed. “I hate to end the night like this, but I’ve gotta get home. I promised I’d be back by nine.”

Of course, his someone waiting at home.

“That’s fine,” she stood and began to gather her dishes.

“I’ve got this,” he said, stopping her movements. “Let me walk you back to the car.”

They walked back to the car in silence. If this had been a date, she’d be anticipating a good night kiss at her car or, with how great tonight had been, the promise of a second date.

Unfortunately, she knew neither of these were in the cards for her. He had done all of this because she was John’s friend and she was staying at Thea’s house.

She didn’t realize how long she had been lost in thought until they were back in the parking lot.

“Felicity, I had a really great time tonight,” Oliver said earnestly.

“Me too,” she smiled and paused before continuing. “I’ll be sure to let John know that the food is great and that you’re all set for the party.”

She looked straight at Oliver and watched his smile falter just a bit.

“Right, the party. I guess I’ll see you there. Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight, Oliver. Thanks for everything,” she said and then got into the car.

She watched Oliver retreat to the building and wondered how her vacation could get any better than tonight had been.

She resigned herself to the fact that it could not.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity had nothing to do. This was uncharted territory for her.

Lyla had returned home from her trip the night of her dinner with Oliver and despite the Diggle’s protests that she could still come by the next day, she decided to stay at Thea’s. It was time for her to focus on what she came to Starling to do on her vacation - work.

The day was reminiscent of finals week at MIT. She spent the entire day perfecting her algorithm and writing programs. When she finally took a break, she realized that she had been in the zone for nearly eight hours. After a quick call for takeout, she dove back in and finished the project later that night.

She was giving the Diggle’s one more day to themselves. With the party only two days away, she knew she’d be spending plenty of time with them. She was all set to watch Sara tonight while John and Lyla had some alone time and finished up last minute Christmas shopping for Sara.

After a much needed sleep-in following her late night of work, she decided to do the same.

The Diggles had been so great and welcoming to her. Even after only meeting Lyla briefly, they already got along like old friends. Felicity wanted to find the perfect gift to thank them for taking her in and being so generous.

She found herself window shopping in a cute boutique area of Starling. The weather was much warmer than she was used to for this time of year, and it seemed like everyone was taking advantage of the beautiful day.

Noticing a coffee shop on the corner, she decided to head in for something to kick-start her day, having chosen to give Thea’s coffee machine a break that morning.

Maybe I can just swing by and get some wine from Oliver, she thought as she pushed the door open.

No, that would be a last resort. She didn’t need to torture herself by putting herself in the presence of a very attractive, amazing, and unavailable men.

It wouldn’t be that hard. She’d just avoid him at the party, he’d probably be busy working anyway, and then she’d be gone in a week and never see him again.

Apparently, fate wasn’t going to make it that easy.

It was as if just thinking about him conjured him up, because walking towards her was Oliver, in the flesh. If possible, he looked even better than she remembered him from the other night.

“Felicity. Hi,” he said surprised. “What brings you out here?”

“Hey,” she smiled. “Pretty much buried myself in work yesterday, but now I’ve finished my project so I thought I’d get out of the house for a bit and see some of the city. I’m hoping to find something for the Diggles for Christmas. I can’t decide if I want to get them individual gifts or something that they can share as a family. I know tech stuff, so maybe a game console? Or I could get them some clothes? I refuse to resort to gift cards. Ugh, that’s so impersonal. Do you have any suggestions? Why don’t you just come with me?”

Why did she suggest that? Spending time with him was the opposite of avoiding him.

“You know because you probably know this area really well. I mean, you do live here so obviously you’d know some good places around here. Not that you have to show me around but..” she said in an attempt to backtrack.

The smirk on his face while she rambled began to falter. She looked down and noticed a to-go cup in each of his hands.

“Oh, you’re not here alone are you? Unless all that coffee is for you, in which case, that is a lot of caffeine.” He slowly shook his head with a saddened look on his face.

“That’s OK,” she continued. “I’ve gotta go ahead and get in line. So I guess I’ll just -”

She cuts off when a young boy with sandy blond hair comes up beside Oliver and begins poking his arm.

“OK, Dad. I’m ready to go. I told Brady we’d be there ten minutes ago,” the boy said eagerly.

Dad? Felicity’s eyes shot to Oliver’s, widened in surprise.

“Hey, buddy. Why don’t you take your hot chocolate and go have a seat outside. Somewhere I can see you, OK? I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Alright,” he said, taking one of the cups from Oliver and sparing a quick glance at Felicity. He leaned into Oliver and whispered, “Is that --?”

Oliver grabbed the kid’s shoulders and quickly turned him towards the door. “Go. Be careful with your drink. It’s hot.” As the kid walked away, Oliver nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his now free hand.

“So, Dad, huh?” Felicity inquired, breaking the silence.

Oliver nodded. “That’s my son, Connor.”

“Wow. Sorry, I’m just a little surprised. I mean I knew you were married, just didn’t expect a kid. Who am I kidding? Of course you’ve got a kid. Who wouldn’t want to procreate with all of that?” she said, gesturing to him. She really needed to stop talking. She knew she had no filter. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

“I’m not married, Felicity,”

Her eyes popped open and saw Oliver looking at her with his eyebrows drawn together.

“What?”

“I wouldn't have taken you out on a date the other night if I was married.”

A date. Her heart swelled a little in her chest at his words.

“So, it was a date?” she asked, softly smiling.

“If you didn’t realize it was a date, I’d better step up my game,” he laughed.

Felicity blushed as she smiled and ducked her head slightly. “No, I’m not sure I could handle that,” she replied a little flustered.

He stood there for a minute, looking at her with a smile on his face.

“Why don’t you join us?” he suggested.

“Huh?”

“Go get your coffee. I’ll go wait outside with Connor for a minute and then we’ll all head over to the park together. Then we can help you with your shopping. Besides, you did already invite me to come with you,” he said, laying on the charm.

“Well…” she began to protest.

“Please? Put off your shopping for a few hours. I’d really like to spend some more time with you.”

His blue eyes pleaded with her to say yes. To take a chance on him and his son. How could a girl say no to that?

“OK,” she said tentatively.

His face lit up and she knew she wanted to see that smile again and again.

“OK, go get your coffee and we’ll meet you outside,” he said and then turned and walked out the door.

Felicity’s day had taken an unexpected turn, but she was excited to see where it would go.

*****

The park across the street from the coffee shop was bustling with families enjoying the beautiful weather on their kids’ break from school.

Connor had found his friends and started a pickup game of soccer. Oliver and Felicity had found a nearby bench to watch the kids play while enjoying their drinks and each other’s company.

“So, if I hadn’t run into you, were you just going to sit here all alone while he played?” she teased.

“Pretty much,” he laughed. “While the catering business is pretty flexible and allows me to spend more time with him than a typical nine-to-five, this time of year tends to get a little crazy, so I try to carve out as much time to spend with him as possible, no matter what we’re both doing during that time.”

“Oliver, I don’t want to barge in on your free day with your son,” she said, shifting in her seat, preparing to get up.

“Felicity,” he said, placing his hand on her forearm. The heat she felt from his touch had nothing to do with the unseasonably warm day. Maybe from the coffee. Nope, that was in his other hand.

She looked down at where his hand laid, and he removed it carefully as if he felt like he had overstepped a boundary.

“I want you to be here,” he said earnestly. She beamed back at him. “Besides, who knows how long they’ll play? I could end up sitting here bored for hours,” he joked, winking at her.

She was unaware that a wink could be so powerful. But she was pretty sure that one from Oliver Queen could give someone heart palpitations.

“So, it’s just the two of you?” she asked, taking a sip of coffee once she had composed herself. She hated to pry on such a personal matter, but she hated mysteries. Oliver intrigued her and she wanted to know more.

“Yea,” he sighed. “My wife passed away two years ago.”

Crap.

“Oh my god, Oliver. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pried,” she said, quickly backpedaling.

“It’s OK. She was sick for awhile so we had prepared and come to terms with it. Didn’t necessarily make it any easier, but it had just been me and Connor for awhile, so it was an easy transition.”

“How did Connor take it?”

“He had just turned six. I was just happy that she was around for one more birthday. And even though he was young, he’s a smart kid. He knew and understood what was going on. I swear he was stronger than me some days.”

“Seems like a great kid,” Felicity

“He’s the best. He’s my whole world,” he said as he watched Connor score a goal and celebrate with his friends.

“Dad! Did you see that?!” Connor called over.

“I did! Awesome shot, buddy!” Oliver replied as Connor ran off to rejoin the game.

Felicity could only imagine how smitten she looked as she watched Oliver proudly watching Connor. This amazing guy had stumbled into her life. An amazing guy who had a big heart, a successful business and wanted to spend time with her. While she was on vacation. Before she returned to her real life. On the opposite side of the country.

Fate was cruel like that sometimes.

“Why didn’t you bring him up the other night at dinner?” she questioned. He winced as if he had been waiting for that exact question.

“Now I feel like the bad guy. I wasn’t necessarily hiding him. I just haven’t exactly been on a date since my wife and haven’t been on a first date since high school. I wasn’t really sure where my kid and late wife fit into the conversation.”

“And I’m only here for another week,” she said. Oliver’s face fell a little.

“That too, I guess,” he said sadly.

“Well, then we’ll have to make the most of the time that we do have together.”

*****

The rest of the day had been a blast. After Connor was done playing with his friends, the three of them had walked around the shopping district to find gifts for the Diggles.

Any concerns that Felicity may have had for how Connor would feel about her presence were eliminated as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the jewelry section of the store they had finally walked into to pick out something for Sara.

He stepped right up to the counter and peered into the glass case until he found what he was looking for.

“There. That one. Get her that,” he pointed. Felicity followed his finger to a display of charms.

“A charm? Which one?” she asked.

“The starfish one. She loves everything about the ocean,” he replied.

“Why don’t you get it for her if you know she’ll love it? I can find something else.”

“I’ve already got one for her with a sting ray on it because one time we went to the aquarium and I didn’t want to touch it, so she did first so I wouldn’t be scared.”

“Sounds like a pretty great friend.”

“She’s my best friend,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“Are you talking about your girlfriend again, Connor?” Oliver teased, finally catching up to them.

“Sara’s not my girlfriend, Dad,” Connor replied dramatically. “She’s just a friend that happens to be a girl.”

“Oh, OK,” Oliver replied with a smirk.

“Well, I think this is a great gift. I’ve got my own charm bracelet at home. Full of charms that hold lots of adventures and memories,” she smiled.

She purchased the charm and continued to wander around the store until she found gifts for John and Lyla. She even ended up finding some treats for Digg, she figured he was really the one responsible for all of her good fortune.

By the time they were done shopping, the sun was nearly down and they were hungry.

“Who’s up for Big Belly Burger?” Oliver asked.

"Me!” Connor cheered.

“You have Big Belly Burger out here too?” she asked excitedly.

“No city would be complete without one. I refuse to live anywhere that doesn’t have one.”

Felicity laughed, shaking her head. “Sounds like a good policy.”

They ended up at Big Belly Burger and sat there well past when they finished their food.

The whole dinner had been great. She had to remind herself more than once that they were not an actual family - mom, dad and kid. It just felt so natural. She had only met Connor that day and she already adored the kid.

She knew she should be keeping her distance. She could feel herself getting attached already and her time in Starling was diminishing. Oliver could handle it, but it wasn’t fair to Connor.

Could Oliver handle it? Could _she_ handle it?

The day had been perfect. She never imagined dating a guy with a kid. Anyone who already had kids was a hard pass in her mind. But Oliver wasn’t just anyone.

“Why don’t you come back to our place for a bit? We can all hang out and then after Connor goes to bed we can stay up and have some wine. I’ve got your favorite,” he said smiling as Connor climbed on his back for a piggy back ride back to the car.

She needed to protect her heart. If she got any deeper into this, it would be nearly impossible for her to return home.

“Actually, I've gotta head back to Thea’s,” she said, the smile on his face falling nearly imperceptibly did not go unnoticed by her. She pulled out her phone to check the time. “I promised John and Lyla that I would watch Sara tonight so they could have some alone time. I should get going so I'm not late.”

“OK,” Oliver said recovering. He paused a minute, looking at her. “I had a great time today.”  
  
“Me too,” she said with a sad smile. It had been such a great time that she had nearly forgotten her promise to watch Sara.

“Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight, Oliver. Night, Connor,” she said, ruffling the boy’s hair, getting only a sleepy and muffled reply.

She watched them walk away with a heavy heart. There was no way they could have a future together living on separate coasts. And he had Connor to consider.

Felicity got into the car and headed home telling herself that it was all for the best. But if it was for the best, why did it hurt so much?


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s that?” Sara asked, point at the food in front of her.

“Those are called latkes. They’re fried potatoes. Sometimes they’re called potato pancakes. Try one, they’re my favorite!” Felicity replied.

Sara tentatively took a bite. “They don’t taste like pancakes. Do I need syrup?”

The three adults chuckled. “No. They aren’t actual pancakes,” Felicity said.

“Oh, well they’re pretty good, but people shouldn’t call them pancakes if they aren’t actually pancakes,” Sara said, before putting a few more on her plate and eating them.

After a day mixed with work and real relaxation around Thea’s house, the Diggles had come over to cook her a traditional Hanukkah dinner to celebrate before their party the following night.

“I’ve barely seen you the past few days. I mean even last night was just, 'Hello. Goodbye. Make sure my kid doesn't die.' What have you been up to? Hopefully not working the whole time,” John said as he took a sip of wine.

“Not the whole time. I mean yes I’ve been working. It’s the only time I can actually work on projects I want to work on because I’m not having to put out other people’s fires. But no, yesterday I went out to do some shopping and ran into Oliver and Connor. Connor helped me pick out that charm for you,” she said to Sara.

She looked over at John who was sharing a knowing look with his wife.

“You spent the whole day with Oliver and Connor?” Lyla asked.

“Well I wasn’t planning on it, but I ran into them while stopping for coffee and he invited me to hang out with them.”

“Hmmm,” John said thoughtfully.

“Hmmm?” Felicity pressed.

“Just want you to be careful,” he said.

“He told me about his wife and obviously I met Connor,” she replied.

“I mean be careful with him. You’re the first new person he’s let in in awhile.”

“We both understand and realize that I’m only here another week. We’re enjoying each other’s company, but it’s nothing more than that,” she said tentatively. She wondered how many more times she’d have to tell herself that before she believed it.

The doorbell rang and Felicity rose to answer it. Saved by the bell, she thought.

“As long as you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” she threw over her shoulder as she left the room. “It’s just casual.”

She reached the front door and swung it open to find Oliver stopping mid pace, wringing both his hands around a bottle of his wine.

“Oliver,” she said surprised.

“Hi,” he said with a quiet smile on his face.

Why was he here?

“I wanted to see you,” he replied. She really needed to stop thinking out loud. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked, the sounds from the kitchen filtering out the front door.

“Oh no, come in. John and Lyla are here with Sara for a traditional Hanukkah dinner.”

“Did you join a temple since I saw you yesterday?” he joked as he walked past her and into the house.

Shutting the door behind him, she laughed. “No, always been Jewish. Although haven’t really practiced much in recent years. Got too busy with school and work and stuff. Where’s Connor?”

“My parents have him,” he said, starting to remove his coat and hanging it up in the closet. "You’re sure you don’t mind me joining in?"

“Of course not. Besides, we were just talking about you.”

“Oh really?” he inquired, raising an eyebrow. Felicity felt the blush creep up her face.

“Not like talking as much as saying, hey isn’t it weird we both know Oliver?” She winced at the horrible attempt at a recovery. His obvious amusement with her wasn’t helping one bit. She turned and headed back towards the kitchen with him following close behind.

“Speak of the devil,” John piped up before Felicity could say anything. She leveled him with a glare as she returned to her seat.

“So I heard,” Oliver smirked, walking over to give the other man a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek to Lyla.

“Uncle Oliver!” Sara squealed, hopping out of her chair and running into his outstretched arms.

“Little Digglet!” he exclaimed, scooping her up. “I think you’re taller than Connor now! What have you been up to?”

“Getting ready for the party tomorrow night. We’ve been cleaning and decorating the house so it looks great when everyone gets there. And then last night I got to hang out with Felicity. She painted my nails and we watched Finding Nemo!” she cried excitedly.

“Sounds like you two had a lot of fun,” he chuckled.

“Felicity is the best!”

“Yea, she is.”

*****

The Diggles had stuck around for another hour before Sara started to get tired and they decided to call it a night. John reminded her about putting together the party favors and having them over to their house before the guests started to arrive tomorrow. She assured him that she was already planning on finishing them up that night. She would see them tomorrow for the party.

Oliver walked them out while she began to clean up. He came back a few minutes later and silently began helping her with the dishes. While it was nice, after a few minutes of silence, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Everything OK?” she asked.

“Yea. Just something Digg said has me thinking.”

“Care to share with the class?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said as he rinsed off the final dish and set it on the counter to dry. “Now, how about those party favors? Need some help finishing them up?”

“That’d be great. You know what else would be great?” He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Where’s that wine you brought in?” she grinned.

He smiled and turned back towards the foyer. He returned with said bottle of wine in his hand.

“I stashed it when I put my coat away. It’s Lyla’s favorite too. I knew if she saw it, she’d want some, and I specifically brought this bottle to share with you.”

He grabbed two wine glasses out of the cabinet and joined her at the table where she had started to lay out all of the items for the party favors. Bags of Christmas candy were scattered all over the table as well as a stack of small tree ornaments. She had precut the ribbon to tie around the bags earlier in the day. He poured them each a glass which they clinked together before taking a sip and getting to work.

“I’m seriously going to need you to ship me like a case of this wine,” she sighed. She looked over at Oliver and saw him fidgeting while in his own little world. He had grabbed some items to assemble his first bag, but hadn’t done anything with them.

“Oliver?” she prompted.

“Felicity, I really like you,” he blurted out. “I haven’t felt this way or allowed myself to feel this way about anyone since my wife died. I know you’re only here for another week, but I don’t want to not spend time with you just because of that. I know that Boston is the opposite side of the country and that I’ll probably never see you again, but I would like to spend as much time with you as possible while I’ve got you here. No expectations, no strings attached. Just you and me enjoying each other’s company as much as we can until the end of your vacation.”

“Is this what Dig had you wound up about?”

“Yes. Well, not entirely. I intended on coming over and saying that earlier, but wasn’t expecting them to all be here. I had been pacing outside convincing myself to tell you before I knocked on the door, but then I just lost it all when I saw them.”

“Oh, Oliver -” she started.

“I know it’s stupid –”

“Oliver, I really like you too.”

“Really?”

She smiled and shook her head. How could a guy so great not know all that he had to offer? “You are a great dad, run a successful business, and you’re pretty easy on the eyes. What’s not to like?”

He blushed. “So, the no expectations arrangement?”

She sat there for a moment, mulling it over, deciding that she’d rather have a few days more with Oliver than no more days.

“I’m good with it,” she nodded confidently.

“Good,” he said smiling as he ducked his head. He began to assemble the bag of party favors and they fell into a brief yet comfortable silence. All awkwardness from their previous silence gone.

“So, the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company is babysitting tonight?” she laughed as she tied off her first bag and set it to the side.

He chuckled back. “They actually jumped at the chance when I asked. We’re all so busy that we make a point to have a family dinner once a week, and then Thea and I have our own dinner which is what I was coming over for the night you got here. But they don’t usually get him all to themselves. They get to spoil him way more when I’m not around,” he smiled.

“Who watches him the rest of the time? Like if you’re working?”

“My childhood friend, Sara. She and her wife have a few kids of her own and she runs an in home daycare. While he doesn’t really need a daycare, Connor has grown up with the kids and so now it’s just somewhere for him to go after school until I can get him. They’re out of town for the holidays, so it’s just been me and Connor for the last few days. He’s old enough now that I can bring him to work and just let him sit in my office if I have to.”

“Well you’re certainly doing something right. He’s a great kid. I had a lot of fun with you two yesterday.”

“You were such a hit with him. He’s spends his fair share of time around adults, but he can't stop talking about you. He was pretty bummed when I told him he couldn’t come tonight. But I promised he would see you tomorrow at the party.”

“Tell him I’ll even save a dance for him,” she said.

“As long as you save one for me, too,” he said winking at her. There was that damn wink again sending the butterflies in her stomach into overdrive. He had to know what that did to her, right?

“I think that can be arranged,” she flirted.

They continued to talk and assemble party favors until all fifty (and the bottle of wine) were done. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was nearly midnight and mused about how the time had gotten away from them.

“I guess you’ve got to go get Connor?” she asked, a little sadness in her voice.

“Nah, we usually get ready over at my parents' house anyway and all come over to the party together. Although, I do need to get going. Early day at work tomorrow. Need to be up bright and early to make sure everything’s set for the party.” He got up from the table and began to walk to the foyer with Felicity in tow.

“Do you have to work during the party?”

“No. I make sure everything is ready on the front end, and I’ll probably check in once or twice throughout the night, but one of my staff covers this party for me every year so I can enjoy myself.” He opened the closet, grabbed his leather jacket and slung it around to put it on.

“Sounds nice. So, I’ll see you tomorrow at the party then?”

“Actually I was wondering if I could come and pick you up.”

“Afraid I’ll get lost?” she laughed.

“Afraid someone else might get to you first,” he replied sincerely.

Well that sobered her up quickly.

“I’ll swing by around 6:00,” he said. He stood there nervously for a second before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. “Goodnight, Felicity,” he said, and walked out the front door into the night.

She stood there stunned for a moment before touching her hand to her cheek where it tingled from where his lips had just been. She walked up to the closed door and turned her back against it before sliding down to the ground. Letting out a dazed sigh, she wondered how she had managed to catch the attention of such a great guy.  

*****

When the doorbell rang promptly at 6:00 the next day, Felicity was just finishing slipping on her shoes.

Her struggle to figure out what to wear had been quickly alleviated by a text from Oliver earlier telling her that Thea had given her full permission to wear anything in her closet.

She hadn’t even gone near the closet since she had arrived, opting to just work out of her suitcase during her stay. Once she stepped inside the closet, she realized this had been a wise decision.

Racks full of the finest couture that she didn’t even feel worthy of being in their presence, but completely unable to keep her hands off. What were the odds that she and Thea were the same size? Apparently today, the odds were in her favor.

Felicity had spent the better part of the day rifling through the dresses and trying them all on before deciding on a red cocktail dress.

“Coming!” she called out, carefully maneuvering down the stairs in the unfamiliar heels.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she took a deep breath before opening the door. Which turned out to be a good thing, because the sight before her took her breath away.

Oliver and Connor stood there in matching suits each looking quite dapper with their hands clasped behind their backs.

“Merry Christmas Eve!” she exclaimed.

“Wow, Felicity. You look really pretty!” Connor said.

“Thank you! You look very handsome,” she replied before turning to Oliver and smiling. “You look really great too.”

“You look amazing,” he said, slightly stunned.

She ducked her head down. “Thanks,” she said, stepping aside. “C’mon in. I just need to grab my purse and the party favors.”

“I’ve got something for you!” Connor said as they walked in. He held out a small container to her that he had previously been holding behind his back.

In his hand was a small clear contained with a white rose corsage inside.

“Oh, Connor. It’s beautiful!” Felicity exclaimed.

“Here, let me put it on you,” he said, opening the container, taking it out, and carefully placing on her proffered wrist.

“Why don’t you go toss the container in the trash in the kitchen, buddy?” Oliver said. He stepped towards Felicity as Connor left the foyer. “He saw the corsage thing in a movie once and got it in his head that that’s what you do in this situation. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. I know it’s kind of corny” he said sheepishly.

“No! I love it! I like corny,” she replied. She held her arm out to get a good look at it. “I’m wearing this thing the whole night.”

“Good,” Oliver smiled. “He was very excited to give it to you.” At that moment, Connor rejoined them. “Alright, are we all set to go?”

“Party time!” Connor exclaimed.

Oliver offered his arm for Felicity, which she accepted and then they were off.

*****

The house looked spectacular. Even though Felicity had helped decorate over the past few days, there was something new in the atmosphere now that the party was happening tonight. Candles had been lit to add a seasonal scent and Christmas music was filtering throughout the house.

They arrived before the other guests to help with any last minute tasks and so Oliver could make sure everything was in order with the catering.

She found Lyla walking around making small adjustments.

“This place looks amazing,” she said approaching the woman. “And I absolutely love your dress!”

“Look at you!” Lyla cried, turning her attention to Felicity. “Oh, Oliver’s not gonna know what hit him when he sees you.”

Felicity blushed. “He’s already seen me. He came and picked me up with Connor and we all walked over together.” Lyla raised her eyebrows. “Yes, he’s technically my date tonight. We decided we’re going to spend as much time together as we can while I’m here, just no expectations or strings attached.”

“And you’re OK with that?”

“Yea, I think so. I mean it will be easier for me since I’m the one leaving. But he’s the one that suggested it.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

“The only thing I’m sure of is that I’m going home in a few days and there’s a very good chance I’m gonna miss the hell out of those two.”

Lyla looked at her with a sad smile.

“Regardless, here are the party favors for tonight,” Felicity said, holding up the bag she had brought. “Where should I put them?”

The party was in full swing in no time and everyone was having a great time. She had lost Oliver when they had first arrived and hadn’t gotten a chance to find him since. She had spent most of her time with Lyla. Sara and Connor had run off to play upstairs before the party even started.

The food was just as amazing as it had been the first time she tried it, but she had yet to find Oliver to compliment him on it.

As Lyla chatted with her friends in the circle they had formed, Felicity was lost in her thoughts thinking about the recent developments between her and Oliver. First of all, he said he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, but she hadn’t seen him once since they arrived over an hour ago. She didn’t consider herself a needy person, but the situation left her a little confused. Maybe it didn’t matter. She only had a few days left and then she’d be back on the other side of the country. She’d never see Oliver or Connor again. This was always going to be the case. Why was she now realizing that she was saddened by this reality? A hand on her back snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Hey, sorry for being MIA,” Oliver said quietly into her ear. “There was an issue in the kitchen that I had to take care of.”

“That’s fine,” she replied. Of course it was just an issue with the catering, she thought. Why was she getting so worked up about this?

“C’mon,” he said, leading her away from the group. “There’s some people I want you to meet.”

He handed her a glass of wine and led her across the room.

“Mom. Dad,” he said. “This is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, these are my parents. Robert and Moira Queen.”

Meeting the parents? This no longer felt like no strings attached.

“How very nice to meet you, Felicity,” Moira said, extending her hand. “Oliver tells us that you’re staying at Thea’s for the holidays.”

“Yes! She emailed me last week asking if I wanted to switch houses. I hope she’s doing alright in Boston. I haven’t heard anything from her.”

“She’s doing fine. She’s actually having a great time. Said she met a guy that she’s been hanging out with most of the time,” Oliver said, shaking his head.

“I’m glad it’s working out,” Felicity replied.

“Oliver also tells us that you work in cyber security and once considered working for Queen Consolidated?”

“Yes sir. I’m working on some new encryption methods right now. I still admire your company, but at the time, it just wasn’t the right fit.”

“Maybe I can change your mind? I looked you up. Your work is quite impressive.”

“Thank you,” she said, blushing.

“Maybe we can talk more about those encryption methods and see if we can’t woo you over to QC.”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “That sounds great, sir.”

“Can we save the work talk until later, Dad? I’m getting hungry and I hear that the catering is excellent,” he said, winking at Felicity.

“Of course, son. Felicity, I look forward to talking with you more later.”

“You too,” she replied.

Oliver ushered her away in the direction of the food.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean for him to ambush you like that. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind the shop talk, but I’m feeling a little selfish. I’ve barely gotten to see you tonight.”

They stopped inside the entryway to the next room when she noticed something above his head.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you planned this,” she joked.

As he looked at her with his brow furrowed, she pointed at the unmistakable plant hanging from the door frame and began to blush.

“No, even I’m not that good,” he said with a quick laugh. He quickly sobered up and his eyes darted to her lips as he licked his own. He slowly began to lean in. “But I guess since we’re here --”

Felicity kept closing the gap, slowly nodding her head. “The rules of mistletoe are very finite.”

“I think I should definitely be following those rules right now.”

She could nearly feel his breath on her lips. His cologne growing more potent as he drew closer. Just one more inch away...

“Felicity!” she heard, causing them to jump apart. Connor stood there with a beaming smile and his hand outstretched. “Would you like to dance?”

“You’re _killing_ me, buddy,” Oliver stressed, looking down at his son.

Felicity let out a little chuckle and took Connor’s hand. “I’d love to,” she said, before turning back to Oliver. “I’ll be back.” With a quick kiss on the cheek she let the young boy lead her out to where the others were dancing.

Felicity didn’t consider herself to be much of a dancer, just usually moved from side to side in time with the music, which is about all she could currently do in her heels. Connor turned around to face her and put both of his hands on her hips. She had to hold back a chuckle as she placed her hands on his shoulders, transporting her back to the middle school dances her mother made her attend when she was younger.

“Were you gonna kiss my dad?”

“Uh-” she stuttered, completely unsure of how to handle the situation.

“Because if you wanted to, it would be OK.”

“Connor--”

“He’s been happier since you’ve been around,” he interrupted.

“How do you know he’s not just happy because he’s getting to spend time with you?” she teased, giving his shoulders a quick squeeze, not quite wanting to put stock into what he was saying and think too much about it.

“He’s always happy with me, but he’s been smiling more than usual.” He paused for a moment. “I like having you around too, but Dad says that you have to leave.”

She nodded. “My job and life is back in Boston on the other side of the country.”

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

“Me too,” she replied sadly.

They continued to dance and were soon joined by Oliver and Sara. Her playful giggles filling the room as he twirled her around. After a few songs, the music slowed down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver kiss the back of Sara’s hand and walk over.

“May I cut in?”

Connor stepped back and Oliver nodded his head in Sara’s direction.

He grasped her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder as they began to sway with the music.

“Your son is quite the dancer,” she said.

“Well I taught him everything he knows,” he said, with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eye.

As the song continued, they moved closer and closer to each other, until their arms were completely around each other and there was barely any space in between them.

She laid her head on his shoulder, hardly needing to lean forward at all. At some point during their dance, he had brought their clasped hands between them and laid them on his chest. She closed her eyes and drank in everything that was him. If these were the only memories she would have of him, she was going to remember every detail.

*****

The rest of the party continued to be a blast. Oliver didn’t leave her side the rest of the night as they bounced around between dancing and making conversation with other guests. Unfortunately, they didn’t find themselves under the mistletoe, either by accident or on purpose.

It pained her to think that her time with Oliver was coming to an end. She didn’t realize how late it had gotten until she noticed Connor struggling to stay awake.

“Alright, dancing man. I think it’s time for us to go home,” Oliver said.

No, she thought. This couldn’t be it. She wanted more time.

She needed more time.

“Aren’t we staying at Aunt Thea’s tonight?” Connor asked.

“No, I don’t think that’s such a great idea this year.”

“But we always stay at Aunt Thea’s!” he began to whine.

Maybe this party didn’t have to be the end for them.

“Connor,” Oliver replied in a no-nonsense tone.

“I don’t mind,” Felicity piped in.

“See?!” Connor cried.

“You wait there just a minute,” Oliver said sternly, as he took Felicity’s elbow and led her a few steps away. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. I mean I’d hate to be responsible for breaking a tradition.” she said, looking up at him flirtatiously. When his shoulders sagged and his face relaxed, she knew he wouldn’t be fighting her on this anymore.

“You’re sure?”

“I promise I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you to,” she said. “Plus, I’m not sure I’m ready to say goodbye just yet.”

“Me neither,” he replied wistfully.

She turned back towards Connor. “OK, let’s get going! You’ve gotta get to sleep before Santa comes!”

“It’s OK, Felicity,” Connor reassured. “He drops all of our presents off at Grandma and Grandpa’s house.”

“It’s still time for bed though, champ,” Oliver said, joining them. “Go say goodnight to Sara and get your coat from Miss Lyla. We’ll be right behind you. And don’t forget to thank her for having us!” He chuckled and shook his head as the boy ran off. “Thank you,” he said genuinely, turning back to Felicity. “This really means a lot to him. And to me.” He reached for her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Now, let’s show you how the Queens do Christmas.”


End file.
